


The Skeletons of the Silent Dead

by Aeshna_cyanea



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Morbid Imagery, Prose Poem, i have no idea what this is, mood piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 19:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeshna_cyanea/pseuds/Aeshna_cyanea
Summary: An October mood. Seriously I have no idea how to describe this. I blame it on it being that time of the year.





	The Skeletons of the Silent Dead

The skeletons of the silent dead crackle beneath my feet.

I can feel them, fracturing, breaking, sinking deeper into the ground, with each step I take.

My gaze drifts over them, unseeing, as I raise my face to the horizon.

They stretch before me, thousands, millions, countless and uncountable masses. They lie scattered as far as I can see, sometimes in tight heaps, sometimes in loose groups, sometimes alone.

But that last is not true. None of them are lying alone. They rest on those who came before them, bodies buried beneath the sand, or bones ground down so fine they are now nothing but sand themselves.

The same fate awaits those on top. In time, the wind will bury them beneath the sand, or the waves will sweep them away and grind them down.

Others have been here before me; I can see their traces among the remains of the dead.

Others will come after me. For now, I am alone.

Alone in this landscape of wind and sand and water, and the skeletons of the silent dead.

One particular skeleton catches my eye, the neat round hole telling the story of its death.

I lift the piece up with a smile.

Perfect.

Soon, I will have enough for my necklace.

There is a soft clink as I drop it into my bag to join the other seashells I have collected already.

The exoskeletons of the silent dead crackle beneath my feet as I continue my walk on the beach.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this is what happens when I'm on holiday and walking on the beach, apparently. No, I have no idea why, either. My brain does weird things sometimes.


End file.
